Goodbye
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Amy is mad at Ricky so she moves in with Ben. Adrian is mad at Ben so she moves in with Ricky. The girls later find out they're pregnant again. And when they need a perfect sitter  at the end  Sam is there. But what conversation will Sam and Freddie have?
1. Moving Out and In

I thought it would be interesting since I just started watching TSLOTAT and I really like it!

Amy's POV

"**Okay, look Ricky… I am sick of being the only one to REALLY take care of John. And it seems like you've been spending so much time with Adrian, that you should just marry HER." I screamed in rage. Why does he stick with me?**

"**You've been with Ben so much I figured it would be fine to hang out with Adrian. But apparently it doesn't go over well with you."**

"**You don't realize how much time you spend with her do you? It's almost every day. And do you know how much time you don't spend with John? I can't do everything alone." I started crying.**

"**If you can't do everything alone, which seems more like anything, why don't you move in with Ben?" actually that's not a bad idea.**

"**Fine, thanks for the idea! Now do me a favor, try not to get Adrian pregnant, I can't handle two children." I stormed off into John's room, grabbed him, and just left for Ben's without saying a word.**

**I knocked on the door with one hand, considering John was in my left.**

"**Amy? Wow, you have John too! Uh… come in." Ben said in amazement. I walked in with no hesitation.**

"**Where's Adrian?"**

"**She's spending time with her mom. This is really the only time she can see her."**

"**Oh, um… can Ben and I stay with you for a few days?"**

"**Sure! Adrian will be gone for a day or so…" I looked into his eyes for the first time in two weeks.**

"**Remember when I told you I was pregnant? And you said, all you cared about was me and the baby and that you wanted to marry me?" he nodded looking at the ground.**

"**Would it be too late to-"**

"**Never. Seeing that I won't be with Adrian anymore." I remember that fiasco well. As Ben was coming home one evening from work. Adrian was on the phone with some guy named Danny. Ben wasn't too upset, but upset enough to make her sleep in a different room, almost in the backyard. He was so upset.**

"**Thanks Ben! You truly are the greatest." I said as I quickly kissed his cheek and set John down on the couch for a moment.**


	2. Thanks for everything!

**(The next morning)**

**Ben's POV**

**Waking up next to Amy is one of the best things in my life! But the peace of it was broken a cry coming from the old(ish) nursery.**

**I got up and walked into it and baby John was lying there kicking his feet in the air and screaming. I picked him up and he seemed to calm down.**

"**You want me to hold you?" he nodded slightly.**

"**You want your mommy?" he just stared at me.**

"**You want your daddy?" he burst out into tears again. I shushed him and just hold on.**

"**It's okay, no one else does either." I said in a caring voice. To quiet for Amy to hear. But too late.**

"**Ben, what happened- oh you have him! Thank you! Come to Mommy!" she held out her arms and gave him over willingly.**

"**Thank you for everything! You seriously are the best! At everything! At being a friend, being a boyfriend, and um… last night." She smiled slyly.**

"**Anything for you!" I smiled at her and John. She leaned over and kissed me for a brief moment.**

"**I love you Ben!"**

"**I love you Amy!"**

Sorry it was short the next will be longer.


	3. What are you doing here?

Amy's POV

**It has been actually 7 weeks since I moved in with Ben! And it's been great! In more way than one!**

**Um… wait… this can't be. I thought my world was perfect, now it's just crap.**

"**BEN?" he rushed in the room.**

"**What is it Amy are you okay?"**

"**Ben? I'll be right back I promise. I have to run to the store, watch John for me!"**

"**Okay, are you okay?"**

"**Maybe…" this cannot be happening to me. Again.**

**(At the store)**

**Um… okay, isle 14 is right here. Got-**

"**Adrian?"**

"**Amy? What are you doing here?"**

"**I'd ask you the same thing."**

"**Well, I just, I think- I'm pregnant again. But I can't be sure…"**

**FLASH BACK**

**Adrian's POV**

**It's been 7, wonderful weeks since I moved in with Ricky. But I just think that- No, no, no, no, no. this can't be happening.**

"**RICKY?"**

"**Adrian? What's the matter? I'm trying to sleep."**

"**At 11 in the morning?"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Um… stay here. I have to go to the store. I'll be right back."**

"**Take your time!"**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Amy's POV**

"**Me too."**

"**With who?"**

"**Ben. You?"**

"**Ricky."**

"**Of, course."**

"**Well, um, how about we call each other or something when we know. And if we need to than we can talk to each other about it more."**

"**Who are you and what have you done Adrian?" she giggled, grabbed a pregnancy test and left the isle with me standing there like an idiot.**


	4. Don't be Sorry

**When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom.**

"**Hi, again!"**

"**Hi." I shut the door trying not to slam it. *****

**It's been 5 minutes. I looked carefully at the test cautiously. And low and behold I saw a little pink plus sign.**

**I waked out of the bathroom in tears.**

"**Ben it happened. It happened. I'm pregnant again." I said each sentence through sobs. I was definitely not ready for this. Again.**

**My phone rang. I looked at the number. It looked somewhat familiar. I picked it up as Ben wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Amy? It's Adrian. Guess what?"**

"**You're pregnant too?" I said still crying.**

"**Yeah- Wait you too? Oh this is perfect our babies can have play dates. Well considering they're both John's half brothers and/or sisters."**

"**Your hormones must be acting up."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**You're acting like we're BFFs."**

"**Now that I think about it you're right. I must be crazy." She hung up.**

"**Wait. WHAT? You're pregnant again? With my baby this time?" Ben asked. I nodded.**

"**Am I in Hannah Montana pajamas because if I am, this is a reoccurring dream."**

"**No, you're not. This is real Ben. It's completely real. And I'm so sorry." I walked off out of the house, being a little hesitant to whether he would follow.**

**He did of course.**

"**Amy wait, why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm thrilled!"**

"**You are?"**

"**More than you could ever imagine!" he hugged me and I put my head on his shoulder.**

"**We might need a sitter soon." I suggested.**

"**We'll start looking." Ben said as he walked me back inside.**


	5. Doubt it

It's been a few months. Now I'm 6 months pregnant. Today we go to the doctors to find out the sex of our baby.

"**Are you ready Ben?"**

"**Yeah!" he said from the bedroom. Tucking in John. We hired a babysitter for a few hours. She seems pretty nice.**

"**Thanks Sam!"**

"**You're welcome! Take your time!" she said and smiled. I smiled back and Ben and I were out the door in a flash.**

**(At the hospital)**

**When we arrived a couple was just walking out of the waiting room. Adrian and Ricky. Go figure.**

"**OMG! Ricky, it's Amy and Ben."**

"**Wow! How's John."**

"**Better without you." Ben said.**

"**Amy and Ben?" the receptionist called. We walked in. I'm extermly nervous.**

**(At home)**

"**Thanks again Sam!"**

"**Anytime!" she walked out the door.**

"**Well, maybe baby Avery (our child) and baby Kenny will get along." Ben laughed.**

"**With a crazy family like ours. I doubt it." I laughed to.**

**Sam's POV**

**John is such a sweet boy! I wonder if Freddie would be up for children…**


End file.
